


Black Cat

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Modern Era, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Some Humor, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt are getting ready for a halloween party but Jaskier needs some help with his costume.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailhailsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://hailhailsatan.tumblr.com/post/630883460858494976/halloween-ideas-right-okay-jaskier-eyelinering) post on tumblr
> 
> Edit: There is now [art](https://dama-art.tumblr.com/post/631871039546294272/sexy-black-cat-jaskier-for-jaskierswolfs-ficlet)!!! It's amazing!! I can't even. I have not yet processed.

It was a well known fact that Yennefer threw the best halloween party of the year, and Jaskier’s outfits were some of the best. This year he was going for a classic… a slutty cat. 

He wriggled his nose as he peered in the mirror, sticking his tongue out as he put the final touches to his nose with the eyeliner. His eyes were already outlined with dark black and impressively neatly winged make-up, thank you to all the you tubers out there who had uploaded tutorials. Now he just needed to add his whiskers and the make-up would be complete!

He hands only shook slightly as the pen tickled his cheek, and thankfully he managed to make the lines mostly even on either side of his face. He was counting that as a win. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was still messy. He was going for the I’ve just rolled out of bed look, and it absolutely hadn’t taken him hours to sort out his hair. 

Clothes were next but at least now his make-up was done he could finally have a drink! He hated turning up to Yennefer’s parties sober. He’d tried that once and regretted it for the rest of the night, and most of the next day. The problem with arriving sober to Yennefer’s halloween party was that he always felt pressured to catch up and ending up drinking far too much. He was better at regulating when he was already tipsy. He poured himself a glass of wine, from a bottle which was an unexpected bonus for him. He usually went for whatever was cheapest and that was rarely outside of a box but he’d felt fancy that evening. 

He pulled on his fishnet tights and black denim shorts. After that was the sheer black shirt that really hid nothing and was more for show than anything else before frowning at silky black corset that lay on the bed. At first glance it looked like a waistcoat, but it was boned and had intricate lacing on the back that needed to be tightened once it was on. It had been an impulse buy last halloween after he’d been too drunk to remember he had no money. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to tie the lacing on the back without help. He would have to ask his housemate, best friend and unrequited crush, Geralt. Still, needs must. He wanted to look divine and he was not going to the party in a subpar costume. He pulled on his leather boots and tied up the lacing. It had been a while since he’d worn heels this high but they would make his legs look fucking phenomenal. 

After jabbing himself far too many times with the safety pin, he gave up on his tail. Geralt would have to help with that too. He pulled on the corseted garment so that it just needed lacing up before he grabbed his ears and tail, fleeing from his room with haste.

“Geralt!!” He yelled before flinging Geralt’s door open. 

His jaw dropped. 

Geralt was wearing a torn white shirt, covered in fake blood. He had tight leather trousers and leather straps across the front of his shirt. On his back was a ridiculously realistic prop sword. Geralt’s hair was loose and covered in more fake blood and dirt. 

“Umm….” He stared at his best friend, all sorts of deliciously naughty scenarios popping through his head.

Geralt turned round to face him with a scowl and Jaskier whimpered. His normally light brown eyes were yellow and slitted like a cat. Fucking hell, Jaskier was going to die before the night was over. 

Geralt froze, his eyes slowly roaming over Jaskier’s outfit.

“I. Umm. Can you do me up?” Jaskier asked turning around to show off the lacing at the back. 

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Geralt was still paying attention. Geralt was still frozen, his eyes wide and a blush colouring his usually pale cheeks. If Jaskier hadn’t known better he might have thought that Geralt was checking him out. Still it didn’t hurt to try. He toss the tail at Geralt, who barely reacted in time to catch it, which was very interesting indeed. Geralt could normally catch anything, one handed, in his sleep. Jaskier bit his lip and winked at his friend. 

“Be a dear and pin my tail on too?” He purred seductively, wiggling his arse for added effect. Geralt made a strange choking sound and his eyes dropped to Jaskier’s arse. 

Oh he was definitely checking him out!

“Fuck.”

Jaskier licked his lips. “If you want.” 

“You look… good,” Geralt hummed, not taking his eyes from Jaskier’s lips as he closed the gap between them. “very good.

Jaskier let out a weak laugh, he felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden. It was Geralt was sucking all the oxygen from the room. He licked his lips again before turning round to face Geralt. “So will you help?”

“Hmm?”

“My tail.” He reminded his friend, almost boyfriend?

“Hmm.” Geralt’s nose brushed along his jaw and his knees almost gave way. 

“Geralt!” He whined but didn’t protest any further. How could he… he was getting every thing he’d wanted since they’d been in college together almost a decade ago. Geralt kissed and nibbled at his throat and a pitiful moan escaped Jaskier’s lips. 

God, they weren’t even drunk yet but fuck he wanted him. 

“You can’t go out like this.” Geralt murmured against Jaskier’s throat. “It’s indecent.”

Jaskier chuckled and tugged at Geralt’s hair so he could see his face. “That was kinda sort of the point Geralt. I was hoping to find a partner tonight.”

“No.” Geralt growled.

“Yes.” Jaskier ran his thumb along Geralt’s lips until the bastard tried to bite him. “I wasn’t aware that you were an option, dear heart.”

Geralt grunted. “Didn’t think you wanted me.” 

Jaskier laughed and cupped Geralt’s face in his hands. “Oh darling, you are all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Fuck.” Geralt growled and pulled Jaskier into a kiss.

Geralt tasted like stale beer and cigarettes which shouldn’t have been so good, perhaps it was the cheap wine or perhaps it was the fact that it was Geralt but Jaskier was completely addicted. He deepened the kiss with a moan, threading his hands through Geralt’s matted and honestly quite frankly disgusting hair, they would definitely have to do this without the fake blood sometime. Their noses bumped together and there probably far too much tongue, but fuck it was Geralt. He pulled at Geralt’s bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting another growl from the man. 

Fuck those noises were to die for. 

When they pulled apart, panting and holding onto each other for dear life, Geralt’s face was covered in black smudges. Jaskier groaned. “Oh cock! My make-up!”

“Don’t care.” Geralt grumbled and tried to pull him back into another kiss but Jaskier put a hand on his chest. 

“I care.” He whined. “And Yen will kill us if we’re late. Now help me with my corset and tail, then I have to redo this mess.”

Geralt smirked. “Can’t you just lose the clothes and we can stay here?”

Jaskier pouted. He meant to protest he really did, but he was also just a man, and when Geralt Rivia wanted to stay behind from a party to fuck you senseless… it was only polite to accept. He lunged forward again, pushing the pair of them towards the bed. They fell onto the mattress already pawing at each other’s clothes. 

Yes, it was a well known fact that Yennefer threw the best halloween party of the year.

But this year they had better plans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
